People confronted with small brittle ice deposits and/or snow deposits on their automobile windshield sometimes improvise by using a standard plastic wallet card, such as, a credit card, as a rudimentary scraping device. Not only is it likely that the plastic card can become permanently damaged as a result, but such cards are generally ineffective at removing ice deposits of any significance, see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,420.
Other known scraper devices are generally ineffective at removing larger ice deposits or more stubborn adherent matter, such as paint, see for example, U.S. Des. Pat. Nos. 320,483; 349,592; and 355,281.
Other approaches to the problem employ larger, more substantial devices, which may provide a handle, squeegee, and/or brush feature. Various proposals are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,275,476; 4,418,439; 4,468,831; 4,712,269; 4,747,175; 4,809,386; 4,922,569; and 5,263,222. Ice scraping devices with plural scraping edges have also been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,418,998 and 5,099,540.
A need exists for a long-lasting, low-cost, and effective pocket or wallet-sized scraper having multiple scraping edges that can be readily carried by a user. A need also exists for such a scraper having flat surfaces onto which an eye-catching, colorful, advertising message, company logo, and the like, can be imprinted. The scraper needs to have a low manufacturing cost so that it can be exchanged as a novelty item, promotional product, and the like, while providing effective long-term use as a portable scraper.